ENTRE AMOR Y ODIO
by rotten.dragon
Summary: amor entre 2 irkens? dificil pero todo es posible
1. Chapter 1

hola espero y disfruten este comienzo perdon por el nombre me confundi y puse ese nombre por error xD el verdadero nombre es

ENTRE AMOR Y ODIO

CAPITULO 1

"Promesas rotas"

Tak: estoy cansada cuando saldré de esta maldita capsula! Ya estoy aburrida de ver lo mismo….espacio….estrellas aburridas… *refunfuñaba la irken enojada pues ya había pasado mas de 1 año vagando en el espacio desde que su enemigo zim la arrojo lejos de su nave* juro que me vengare, arruinaste mi vida primero mi prueba y después esto! Porque tengo que sufrir esto…..yo solo quería ser una invasora de elite… *coloca su mano en su cara para poder evitar un dolor de cabeza ya que desde hace 3 meses comenzaba a tener un fuerte estrés y unos fuertes dolores de cabeza gracias a la inactividad*

Mimi: ama la capsula está apunto de aterrizar en el planeta Osiris 14 *decía en un tono tranquilo mientras veía un panel que mostraba las coordenadas*

Tak: nunca oí hablar de ese planeta….. Dime sus características y descripción…*decía seria mientras se recargaba en su asiento para poderse relajar un poco*

Mimi: planeta hogar de los risianos extintos hace 700 años por la guerra….aliados del planeta irk, amigos de los primeros lideres "los más altos", este planeta exportaba materiales muy importantes para naves al igual que armaduras y armas, también eran reconocidos por su gran gentileza y agresividad, ahora un planeta desierto cubierto por naturaleza *de su cabeza saca un panel mostrando imágenes de cómo eran al igual de como era su planeta**se podía observar que los risianos eran altos de cuernos ondulados hacia atrás, sus ojos eran de un tamaño promedio de colores brillantes su ropa era mitad tela mitad armadura protegiendo el pecho y espalda, su planeta era de un color morado lleno de industria que no contaminaba*

Tak: muy interesante…..al parecer eran muy inteligentes y una raza bastante desarrollada…..me servirá para crear una nueva nave e integrarle armas y tal vez poder hacerme una armadura…..*sonríe leve de forma amable hacia la robot* también te mejorare, desde que use algunas partes de tu cuerpo para poder mejorar la capsula no te eh visto muy funcional

Mimi: gracias mi señora *hace una reverencia ante la irken para volver a tomar su puesto para poder aterrizar sin problemas*

Tak: al fin podremos bajar a tomar aire fresco antes de empezar con mi nuevo plan para destruir a zim y a su estúpido planeta que tanto quiere dominar, verán que nadie se debe meter con una irken de rango superior *golpea un costado de la capsula dejando un gran orificio demostrando su gran fuerza*

*después de algunos minutos aterrizan en el centro del planeta en donde aún se podía apreciar antiguas ruinas y las fábricas que ahora eran cubiertas por la maleza*

Mimi: hemos aterrizado ama estamos en el centro llamado antiguamente como mirion 1 estamos en la zona de naves

Tak:*sonríe con malicia al ver muchas naves y posibilidades*es hora de comenzar este nuevo trabajo después de tanto tiempo sin hacer nada hay tantas cosas que podría poner en esta nueva nave tal vez un campo de camuflaje o una barrera eléctrica ahhh es tan grato regresar *se estira completamente tronando algunos de sus huesos y respirando de forma profunda al sentirse libre de nuevo* bien pongamos esta arma de rayos plasma en el lado frontal de la nave y estos propulsores de ondas sonoras en la parte trasera para mayor velocidad

*No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo al fin podría tener una nueva oportunidad para vengarse pero en verdad quería vengarse? Después de todo ella sentía una leve atracción por zim pues eran muy parecidos en su forma de pelear, hablar y vestir pero no podía soportar el hecho de que el arruino la mayor oportunidad que tenía para poder cumplir su sueño de ser una invasora de rango alto, pero tenía que recordar que nunca lo quiso hacer adrede pues el solo quería un dulce, ella también lo hubiera hecho si no tuviera nada que hacer*

zim….porque no puedo pensar bien porque tu recuerdo me atormenta y me impide seguir!? *dejaba de trabajar en su nave para meditar un poco, poder pensar en el porqué de aquellos recuerdos y ahí es cuando un pequeño flash back venía a su mente como si fuera un rayo de luz*

flash back:*se veían a dos irkens los cuales eran sin lugar a dudad zim y tak jugando en lo que parecería una guardería, se veían muy felices jugando con algunos juguetes muy extraños de tonos púrpura y azul*

Tak: hey algún día podremos ser socios y conquistar los mundos del universo hasta podríamos ser "los más altos" *decía en un tono infantil con una gran sonrisa mientras jugaba con una nave espacial*

Zim: eso sería divertido poder ser los líderes de nuestra raza…pero he oído que para ser invasor…hay que hacer pruebas muy rigurosas *decía de forma inocente rascando su cabeza*

Tak: no es nada nosotros seremos los mejores invasores tendremos un rango especial vamos a demostrar nuestro poder andar apóyame en esto *estira su brazo con una sonrisa de lado sosteniendo su nave espacial*

Zim: muy bien te apoyare en lo que sea necesario el gran zim te promete ayudar! *da una sonrisa enseñando sus dientes tomando de igual forma la nave espacial*

*fin del flash back*

Mimi: ama se encuentra bien la veo un poco distraída… no quiere ayuda para la nave? *decía un tanto preocupada pues ella era la única amiga de confianza de tak*

Tak:*sale del fuerte trance que tenía, agitando su cabeza sacudiendo aquel recuerdo* s…s..si mimi me será de ayuda un poco de apoyo para la nave que tal si pones los transmisores y los paneles de control dentro de la nave mientras arreglo los motores *la robot asiente comenzando a meter maquinaria pesada dentro de la nave la cual era de un tamaño grande* eso es pasado y no debe recordarse el rompió su promesa, por ahora lo único que quiero es arreglar esto y poder partir hacia la tierra,destruir a Zim por arruinar mi plan y a Dib por ayudarlo maldito cabezón….*comienza a arreglar los motores con algo de velocidad pues eso le resultaba bastante fácil gracias a su estadía en el planeta "mugres".

Dib:*siente un escalofrió y una sensación de incomodidad*hummm que extraño

Gaz:*alza la mirada pausando su videojuego favorito para darle un vistazo rápido a su hermano el cual parecía más extraño de lo normal*que sucede? *decía con un tono neutral mientras le daba una mirada de desprecio*

Dib: no lo se creó que es una anomalía…..sentí que alguien me llamo cabezón….

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

Gracias por leer *w*


	2. llegada

ENTRE AMOR Y ODIO

CAPITULO 2

LLEGADA

Tak:*despierta incomoda llena de grasa y aceite pues se había quedado dormida dentro de la nave* vaya que las noches de este planeta son largas! Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo! *se levanta decidida bajando de la nave* Mimi!

Mimi:*vuela hacia ella con velocidad poniendo su típica pose en firmes*me llamo mi ama?

Tak: si dime cuento lleva de arreglada la nave necesito saber si aún falta mucho *se cruza de brazos esperando una respuesta*

Mimi: si mi ama *saca un panel de su cabeza mostrando una imagen con varias graficas*según los datos recopilados la nave está en un 89% terminada aún falta lo interno de la nave y la pintura pero fuera de eso ya pude despegar sin errores *vuelve a guardar la pantalla*

Tak: muy bien termina la nave yo ire a buscar algo de comida necesito despejarme un poco *sin darle la mirada al robot se marcha aventurándose en el bosque*

Mimi:*al notar que su ama se iba se esconde dentro de la nave poniéndose su camuflaje de gata terrestre* hace mucho que no hablo con GIR veamos qué cosas me puede decir sobre Zim *saca de nuevo su pantalla sintonizando una llamada a la tierra, básicamente a la base de Zim*umm hola? GIR? Me escuchas?...*espera pacientemente mirando la pantalla hasta lograr ver al robot vestido de perro*

GIR: hoooolaaaa! Mimi! *decía saludando a la pantalla, se notaba su cara llena de chocolate de sus muffins*

Mimi: hola GIR hace tiempo que no hablamos desde que tu amo me arrojo a mi y a Tak fuera de la nave! *decía molesta con un tono orgulloso*

GIR: perdón! Mimi no quise hacerlo *pone una cara triste alzando un poco la mirada*solo….solo segui ordenes! Waaaa! *comienza a llorar en su forma típica de exageración*

Mimi: la verdad ya no importa así que deja de llorar! *lo señala tratando de callarlo* bien muy pronto regresare a la tierra y necesito que me hagas un favor! Si lo haces te regalare…. TAQUITOS! *decía con una tierna mirada de felicidad*

GIR: *abre sus ojos completamente mientras que cantos de ángeles sonaban alrededor* CLARO LO QUE TU DIGAS MIMI! Dime que necesitas y yo lo hare! *emocionado comienza a saltar en un solo lugar*

Mimi: nuestra llegada será en una semana así que deberás desactivar las alarmas para evitar que zim se dé cuenta *lo mira con seriedad*

GIR: pero porque?...*con curiosidad la mira fijamente*

Mimi: la llegada es muy importante para mi ama últimamente solo está hablando de volver a ver a zim y cumplir su venganza…yo solo quiero….verla feliz….no me gusta verla deprimida entonces me ayudaras?

GIR: bien! Desactivare las alarmas para que Tak sea feliz! *abre sus brazos queriendo abrazar el monitor* no me gusta verte triste Mimi *da una sonrisa sacando su lengua*

Mimi: gracias GIR eres un buen amigo cuando regrese comeremos taquitos juntos está bien?

GIR: muy bien Mimi nos vemos en una semanaaaaa! *se despide moviendo su mano de un lado a otro*

Mimi: si…..adios GIR..*termina la transmisión guardando la pantalla de nuevo* ya esta es mejor que termine la nave o Tak podría enfadarse *comienza a reparar y meter varias cosas dentro de la nave*

Tak: rayos este planeta no tiene nada mas que estas frutas extrañas y hierbas venenosas para los irkens *enojada ponía todo lo que había encontrado en una canasta de metal siendo cargada por sus patas biónicas* por aquí debe haber una cocina donde pueda encontrar lo necesario para cocinarlo y tratar de no matarme por intoxicación…..*mira por todas partes viendo los edificios cubiertos por la naturaleza* supongo que entrare en aquel edificio a ver si encuentro algo…..*molesta entra en el primer edificio que encontró*bien….aquí hay…..basura….basura…..basura…..al diablo mejor regreso a la nave *sale aún más molesta del edificio en camino a su nave*

Mimi: bien esta acabado solo falta la marca de Tak y podremos irnos de aquí

Tak: *después de un rato caminando llega a su nave cansada y con algo de ramas en su cabeza* al fin llege…. No vuelvo a explorar sin lo necesario *deja el canasto lleno de frutas en el suelo alado de la nave*luce bien la nave Mimi hiciste un gran trabajo ahora ven comenzare a arreglarte *lo dice quitándose las ramas de su cabeza*

Mimi: muy bien mi ama *corre hacia ella quitándose su disfraz de gato*

Tak: *pasa un largo rato arreglando y mejorando a Mimi haciéndola más peligrosa y funcional cambiando varias partes dañadas por culpa del refresco que Gaz le había arrojado, termina volviéndola a encender para ver si sus nuevas armas funcionaban bien* y bien cómo te sientes?

Mimi: mucho mejor ya puedo mover todo mi cuerpo *saca las nuevas armas disparando hacia los edificios destruyéndolos por completo* y las armas son buenas…gracias ama

Tak: si si de nada prepara la nave es hora de irnos…..zim prepárate porque no sabrás quien te golpeo! Jajajajaja! *ríe de forma malévola* bien ahora veré si no me mata esta fruta *agarra una esfera de color caramelo con marcas rojas comenzando a comérsela*….es… deliciosa! es muy dulce jamás había probado un sabor tan increíble en toda mi vida! Ni siquiera los dulces del planeta irk se comparan a esto! Hice una buena elección con estas frutas *se la come rápidamente*

Mimi: la nave esta preparada para irnos *se pone en firmes ante ella*

Tak: perfecto! Sube toda esta fruta a la nave me la llevare….*sus patas biónicas la ayudan a subir dentro de la nave la cual estaba decorada de un color purpura fuerte* zim por fin nos volveremos a ver después de tanto…..no se…..si lo que siento es…odio….o…afecto…*un leve sonrojo se le hace notar en sus mejillas*qué demonios estoy diciendo! Reacciona Tak! Como puedes decir eso!...*agita un poco su cabeza tratando de quitarse esa idea*ya vámonos! *despega alejándose del planeta y dirigiéndose al planeta tierra*

GIR: ya viene ya viene ya vieneeeeee! *decía corriendo por toda la casa*

Zim: GIR! Deja de correr estas causando un desastre! GIR! *Gritaba con ira hacia el pequeño robot* además quien viene!?

GIR: *se detiene en seco frente a el* no lo seee! *decía evadiendo la pregunta mientras hacía sonar un cerdo de hule*

Zim: ummm esta bien…..*pone cara seria dirigiéndose de nuevo a su base interna*

GIR: aquí te espero Mimi! Para comer taquitos juntos! *se sienta en su sofá mirando el televisor*

Fin del capítulo 2

Gracias por leer nwn


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

AMOR DE METAL

*han pasado varios días solo faltaba uno para la gran llegada de la irken, muchos planes se ideaban mientras que la fruta se cavaba rápidamente, pero en el pequeño planeta sucedía otra historia*

Dib: ríndete zim! Tus planes jamás funcionan! *decía orgulloso con una pose de victoria*

Zim: mentiras! Tu mientes! Es obvio que el gran zim ya tenía todo planeado, todo fue una cortina dib-gusano *da una sonrisa maliciosa acercándose a el*

Dib: una cortina?

Zim: si una cortina

Dib: una cortina?

Zim: si

Dib: si?

Zim: si ya cállate! *molesto entrecierra su ojo izquierdo* este planeta será mío y no podrás hacer nada larva humana….GIR

Gir: SI JEFESITO?

Zim: vámonos de aquí

Gir: OKEY! *saca sus propulsores esperando a que su amo se siente para partir*

Dib: no te saldrás con la tuya! *brinca sobre Zim haciendo que los dos caigan comenzando a forcejear*

*Gir observaba con mucha atención comiendo palomitas que tenía en su cabeza*

Zim: quítate de encima! Humano apestoso!...un momento…que es esto? *inclina sus antenas entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha*

Dib: no caeré de nuevo ante tus trampas zim!*le da un golpe en la cara alertando A Gir*

Gir: mi amo fue golpeado por mary! *con voz súper grave y robótica* iniciando protocolo de defensa *vuela hacia Dib comenzado a cargarlo alejándolo de zim*

Dib:*algo temeroso levanta su cabeza viendo al robot*que….. Me harás?...

Gir:*aun con su voz muy grave* algo muy malo! Lastimar a Zim es merecedor del castigo 87B38…..*guarda silencio durante algunos minutos para después dejarlo en la rama más alta del árbol más alto de un apestoso parque lleno de familias humanas desproporcionadas de su cuerpo*

Dib: este es tu gran castigo? Dejarme en una rama?

Gir: si! *Regresa a su voz chillona dándole una sonrisa*bien nos vemos humano cabezón!... Porque ya viene! *se va volando con una velocidad impresionante*

Dib: quien viene?...*abre sus ojos alterado*de seguro sus líderes ya vienen a conquistar la tierra debo detenerlos! *Alza su mano señalando al cielo*….por júpiter ahora como bajare?

Zim: es extraño siento la presencia de…otro irken…uno muy cerca de aquí *se levanta comenzando a caminar rastreando los alrededores*

*se oye un pequeño ruido proveniente de las ramas de un arbusto que se encontraba frente a zim*

Zim: *saca su arma destructora apuntándole*sal de ahí! O serás destruido por mí el glorioso Zim!

*de entre las ramas sale un pequeño irken con mirada algo inocente vestido como un invasor*

Scoodge: no ataques! Soy yo Scoodge…

Zim: ahh? Que haces aquí? Que no se supone que ya invadiste tu planeta? *baja el arma viéndolo con algo de odio*

Scoodge: me aburri después de invadirlo, la verdad no es la gran cosa…..si no eres tan alto como un invasor normal después de invadirlo te exilian a comidortia

Zim: entonces…..a que has venido? *pone una mirada aburrida esperando alguna respuesta*

Scoodge: a restablecerme… la mayoría de los planetas están siendo atacados o están en guerra….no son seguros….

Zim: mmm ya veo bien puedes quedarte en mi planeta pero no te sientas tan cómodo que ya verás que en poco tiempo este planeta caerá ante mis pies! *comienza a caminar marchando con rectitud*

Scoodge: bien ahora podre comenzar con mis vacaciones *se estira con una gran sonrisa* debo hacer mi base y ponerme mi disfraz

*regresamos con Tak la cual estaba un poco aburrida pues se la había pasado casi toda la semana planeando su venganza la cual gritaba que sería dolorosa para Zim y Dib*

Mimi: estamos entrando en la atmosfera de la tierra *conducía con habilidad*

Tak: muy bien….*dejaba todos sus planos en el piso de la nave viendo por el cristal al planeta tierra*prepárate Zim! Que muy pronto sufrirás ante mi… *sonríe de forma maliciosa entrecerrando sus ojos* bien ahora que ya vieron mi disfraz deberé cambiarlo un poco para que no sospechen, no volveré a hacer el error de presentar mi plan antes de tiempo *en una computadora diseña su nuevo traje*bien computadora comienza con el paso de archivos!

*una luz ilumina el aparato que tenía en su cabeza comenzando a ponerle aquel nuevo disfraz, no estaba tan alejado del antiguo aún conservaba aquellos ojos serios pero ahora el cabello era más largo de un lado, su vestimenta había cambiado a uno de azul con negro con el logo irken al revés*

Ummm no está mal….me gusta este nuevo estilo y zim es tan idiota que ni siquiera se dará cuenta

Mimi: aterrizaremos en 10 minutos decida la ubicación para poner la nueva base *se pone en posición de firmes*

Tak: aterriza en la cerrada de zim seremos sus nuevos vecinos *sonríe malignamente dando la orden*

Mimi: muy bien…ahora le mostrare los análisis sobre la tierra*sale una pantalla de su cabeza mostrando el día y año terrícola*

Tak: vaya al parecer han pasado 3 años terrícolas desde que Zim me expulso de mi propia nave….al parecer los humanos se han hecho más idiotas con este pasar del tiempo….creo que volveré a entrar a la escuela dime en cual debo ir ahora?

Mimi: mis cálculos afirman que debe ir a la sekundaria también analice un poco más a fondo y averigüe la escuela en donde estudia Zim y Dib

Tak: perfecto! Bien aterriza es hora de comenzar mi plan de destrucción! hahahahaha*ríe eufóricamente*

Mimi: si mi ama! *empieza a dar descenso de la nave pero al ver que no hay espacio destruye los edificios que se encontraban al inicio de la calle dejando un hueco muy grande*

Tak: desaste de los escombros no queremos crear sospechas

Mimi: *enseguida obedece vaporizando los escombros con un arma integrada a la nave*comenzando construcción de la base…*aprieta algunos botones apagando los motores*

Tak: *sale de la nave viendo cómo iba la construcción* me gusta se ve bien se ve como todo un hogar humano *su base estaba terminada tenía un color morado azulado con marcas verdes y negras era más grande que la casa de Zim por mucho además de mejor estructurada* ROBOPADRE! *sale un androide vestido como científico*

RP: bienvenida a casa hija *le abre la puerta como un caballero*

Tak: si si *entra con paso firme azotando la puerta*

Mimi: mi ama iré por suministros para la estancia en la tierra *se coloca su disfraz de gato*

Tak: trae fruta de la tierra me….gustaría probarla….*camina hacia el que se suponía era su habitación* tendré que recuperar fuerzas….

Mimi: muy bien mi ama *sale de la casa viendo los alrededores* GIR…..donde estarás?

*de entre las sombras sale un perro verde comenzando a abrazar a Mimi dándole vueltas como si fuera su novia*

GIR: Mimi! Al fin llegaste! Wiii! *dice sonriendo de forma tierna sacando su lengua*

Mimi: *por primera vez en la historia de los irkens se puede oir a Mimi dar varias risas emocionada* hola GIR! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos! Te extrañe! *devuelve el abrazo con fuerza*

GIR: vamos Mimi! Vamos!

Mimi: a donde apenas llegue!

GIR: no estamos solos no muy lejos de aquí se encuentra Linus!

Mimi: enserio!? Genial! Hace siglos no nos vemos! Pero…como llego hasta aquí?

GIR: scoodge vino a la tierra y trajo a Linus! Se quedaran un tiempo *deja de abrazarla* y comeremos taquitos juntos! SI! *sus pies se transforman en propulsores*

Mimi: vamos Entonces! No creo que Tak se preocupe por mí *sonríe un poco pero gracias a su camuflaje no se llegaba a notar, saca sus propulsores comenzando a volar junto con GIR*

HASTA AQUÍ GRACIAS POR LEER un poco corto pero es que tengo examenes TTwTT

Yo: bien otro capítulo terminado

Dib: por mercurio! Jamás imagine lo de GIR y Mimi

Yo: lo se nadie se lo esperaba


	4. Chapter 4

ENTRE AMOR Y ODIO

CAPITULO 4

Amigos?

*era una linda mañana en el planeta tierra las aves cantaban los niños gritaban desquiciadamente, y los adultos eran unos idiotas como siempre pero en cierta casa algo no andaba bien*

Tak: mimi! No me despertaste ahora llegare tarde a la sekundaria…mimi? *la llama de nuevo pero no hay respuesta de la pequeña robot pero esto no le preocupa demasiado* de seguro salió temprano a conseguir más cosas…en fin *se levanta con una leve sonrisa* bien es hora de ejecutar mi plan.

*mientras en la casa de zim sucedía una historia diferente*

Zim: por fin! Ya lo tengo! Después de 1 año al fin logre terminar el arma destructora definitiva para la raza humana! Ajajajaja…solo un pequeño disparo de esta belleza y todo abra acabado *el arma se veía como una pistola de juguete con colores llamativos con la pequeña diferencia que esta tenía el logo irken en un costado* bien es hora de ir a la sekundaria y probarla con el cabezón *abre la puerta con euforia*ya me voy GIR!...gir? *no hay respuesta tampoco del robot* de seguro se quedó dormido en la taquería de nuevo *entrecierra sus ojos con sospecha*….un momento desde cuando esta esa casa ahí? *mira con incredulidad la casa de alado no logrando recordar que tuviera nuevos vecinos* espero y no sea otro irken con scoodge tengo suficiente! *con paso firme se acerca a la casa nueva*

Tak: bien creo que es hora de irme *se puso su camuflaje al igual que se puso un moño negro en su cabello* haber si el idiota de zim no me reconoce *dentro de su PAK guarda algunas frutas que sobraban del planeta Osiris*ya me voy!

ROBO PADRE: que te vaya bien hija y ten un maravilloso dia!

TAK:*abre la puerta mirando el repugnante día pero algo no andaba bien algo sobraba en ese paisaje y ese era Zim espiando la casa de Tak* hey que estás haciendo!?

Zim: que que que? ¡Yo no estaba espiando tu casa! ¡El glorioso zim no es un mirón! *trata de parecer duro pero al ver a la chica desconocida el se quedaba impresionado con su figura, su rostro, su cabello azulado, y por aquel lindo moño, pero por alguna razón se le hacía conocida*hey te conozco?

Tak: ¡por supuesto que no! Soy nueva en este vecindario….vengo de nueva york a mi padre lo trasladaron para acá obligándome a venir *pone una mirada demasiado seria y firme que le provoca un escalofrió a zim*

Zim: y dime amenos podrías decirme tu nombre antes de gritarme y mirarme de aquella forma? *pone su típica mirada de un ojo entrecerrado y el otro totalmente abierto*

Tak:mi nombre? *en su mente se golpeaba a si misma porque en todo este tiempo jamás pensó en un nombre falso* mi nombre es Kat y quero creer que el tuyo es Zim no?

Zim: claro que si quien otro tendría un nombre tan grande y glorioso!? *exageradamente alza ambos puños al cielo*

Tak:*suelta una leve risita al ver aquello**que carajo haces tak….tu te reíste? De ese idiota? Te pareció tierno?, pensaba ella*ummm bueno me voy de aquí

Zim:*se sonroja al ver aquella linda sonrisa*queeeee! *se abofetea así mismo* adiós despreciable humana!

*ambos corren en dirección opuesta tratando de evitarse pues ambos habían sentido el sentimiento mas horrible de todos "el amor"*

Tak: qué demonios haces tak! Te estas enamorando del enemigo! Recuerda lo que hizo mantén viva la flama del odio! *se agarra su estómago pues sentía mariposas*

Zim: olvídate de ella! No puedes enamorarte de una humana! Eso está prohibido además de repugnante…..pero algo en sus ojos…..me recuerda a alguien*toca levemente su estómago pues el sentía abejas asesinas en el*

*zim llegaba primero a la sekundaria pues lo primero que quería ver era a dib para poder sentir odio y repugnancia por los humanos otra vez*

Zim: demonios! *se sienta en su pupitre tapándose la cara*

Dib: que te sucede zim? Acaso estas enfermo? Algo de lo que podría aprovecharme para destruirte? *saca una máquina de quien sabe dónde analizando a zim*

Zim: no estoy enfermo sucia larva humana! Solo me siento distraído *de un manotazo le tira aquella maquina al suelo*

Dib: por júpiter! Me lo regalaron de cumpleaños *pone una mirada algo desanimada* pero no te sientas cómodo! ¡Que yo te descubriré y salvare a la raza humana!

Zim: ¡quiero ver que lo intentes! ¡Yo el mas grande irken conquistare a este planeta! *se sube en su pupitre tratando de parecer más alto*

*todos con miedo se sientan en sus respectivos lugares**irónicamente dib se sienta detrás de zim desde que entraron en la sekundaria*

Bitters: ¡mugrosos adolescentes siéntense que hoy tenemos a una asquerosa alumna nueva! *Refunfuña aquella vieja profesora* pasa despreciable niña!

Tak: hola a todos…..*mira a dib y a zim sintiendo un ardor en la garganta* vengo desde muy lejos espero y no me molesten con sus estupideces

*todos estaban impresionados jamás habían visto a una niña tan hermosa, los chicos babeaban por ella mientras que las chicas sentían celos por ella, pero en el rincón zim y dib se quedaban anonadados por su belleza y su actitud cruel*

Bitters: puedes sentarte alado de dib…

Tak: de acuerdo *decía seriamente ignorando a todos a su alrededor*

Zita: aggg es tan presumida y trae tontos a los chicos necesito hacer algo para quitarle aquella reputación *susurraba a sus amigas*

*mientras tak pasaba por los pupitres para poder llegar a su lugar zita le mete el pie haciendo que se tropezara y cayera en las piernas de dib*

Zita: al parecer a la nueva le gusta dib! Jajaja *todos comenzaban a reír histérica mente sobretodo el grupito de zita*

Tak: muy gracioso ja ja ja es una pena que quieras comerte la silla de aquel chico *señalaba a un chico gordo grasoso y sudoroso que tenía su pantalón mojado con sustancias desconocidas*

Zita: yo no quiero…..*mira los ojos de tak viendo aquel brillo extraño* claro lo que tú digas! *tira al sujeto y empieza a comer su silla mientras todos la veían con asco

Dib:*nervioso toca su hombro pues ella se encontraba sentada en sus piernas*ammm te molesto?

Tak: lo siento…*con mera indiferencia se levanta y se sienta a su lado*

Zim:*se encontraba rabiando mordiendo su libreta al ver que aquella chica tan intrigante se había sentado en el dib-gusano*porque en el y no conmigo *se susurraba con odio*

Dib: wow aquella chica si que es rara….pero se me hace conocida *un leve sonrojo asoma sus mejillas*

*la maestra bitters continuaba con su clase ignorando a zita la cual sufría por comer la silla*

Dib:*mira con afecto a la chica nueva*veo que eres nueva déjame presentarme yo soy dib membrana *le estira su mano como muestra de amistad*

Tak:*estrecha su mano regalándole una sonrisa*mi nombre es kat nuclear…al parecer tu padre es igual un científico

Dib: si y uno de los mejores pero tu apellido me suena que no tu padre es un inventor exitoso?

Tak: si el ya está trabajando con tecnología 4.5 por eso lo enviaron a esta ciudad porque va a trabajar con tu padre para inventar la tecnología 5.0

Dib:wow al parecer nos vamos a ser buenos amigos

Tak: mientras no te metas en mis planes todo estará bien

Zim:*enojado se voltea mirando con furia a dib*y porque con el y no conmigo!?

Tak: de que hablas? *se le muestra un muy fuerte sonrojo*

Zim: ammm a lo que me refiero es a que porque hablas con el y no conmigo?

Tak:no tengo deseos de hablar contigo mirón!

Zim: que no soy un mirón deja de decir eso!

Tak: de acuerdo veamos *su silla la voltea para poder ver a dib y a zim* a si esta mejor ahora podremos hablar los 3 *su mirada no mostraba sentimiento alguno*

Dib:que!? Jamás hablaría contigo estando el!

Zim: ni yo contigo cabezón!

Dib: que no estoy cabezón!

Tak:y porque se llevan tan mal? *obviamente ya lo sabía pero trataba de mostrar ignorancia para evitar que la descubrieran*

Dib: porque el es un alien! Nadie de aquí lo nota pero yo si y el quiere destruir a la tierra!

Zim: que solo soy un simple niño con una rara enfermedad en la piel!

Tak: son muy idiotas ambos pero me divierten podríamos ser amigos los 3 *sonríe sarcásticamente*

Zim:yo jamás! Yo no soy amigo de los humanos

Dib:ni yo de aliens verdes!

Tak: considérenlo pues me es complicado hablar con los dos por separado *se levanta de su silla saliendo del salón* que estoy haciendo me estoy siendo su amiga que paso con la venganza y el odio?...saben que no necesito esa estupidez de odio puedo vengarme de formas diferentes, además para que quiero este planeta? Los estúpidos altos jamás me darían reconocimiento *camina a la cafetería*podría hacer cosas mejores como planear su caída!

Zim: ammmm lo intentamos?

Dib: intentar que?

Zim: ser amigos? Yo simplemente lo hago por la humana en verdad me agrada….y tu ammm un muy poco

Dib: y yo que gano con ser amigo tuyo?

Zim: que no destruiría la tierra por ahora….primero quiero hacer amistad con ella aunque te odio

Dib: de acuerdo por ahora seremos amigos *le estira su mano*

Zim:*con desconfianza estrecha se mano con la de dib haciendo el trato*gracias dib-gusano

Dib:entonces *se rasca su cabeza pues es la primera vez que tenía un amigo que era parecido a el*que quieres hacer?

Zim: vamos a la cafetería *se levanta des preocupadamente ignorando a todos los cuales estaban gritando no haciendo caso a la profesora*

Dib: oye precisamente porque quieres ser su amigo? Yo jamas te había visto actuar de esa manera

Zim: no lo se hay algo en ella que en verdad me intriga pero sus ojos sobretodo sus ojos hay algo en ellos que no puedo comprender ni un poco *rasca su mentón tratando de pensar*

Dib: de acuerdo *se aleja un poco de el* pero para que vamos a la cafeteria? A ti no te gusta su comida

Zim: lo se pero ya me acostumbre a relajarme ahí

*ambos llegan a la cafetería viendo a su nueva amiga comiendo fruta extraña sentada en una mesa alejada*

Dib: hola! *saluda a la chica con un sentimiento afectuoso*

Zim: umm si hola *desvía la mirada*

Tak: ¿hola chicos así que ya lo pensaron?

Zim: si nosotros seremos amigos por ti

Tak: ¿eso es genial entonces quieren probar esta fruta? *les entrega una fruta extraña*nadie sabe cómo se llama pero lo apode 10101

Dib:*toma la fruta extrañado* y por qué así?

Tak: fue lo primero que se me ocurrió no juzgues humano *gira sus ojos con mero desprecio*

Zim:*toma la fruta fingiendo una sonrisa pues no sabía si aquella fruta lo mataría como lo hace la carne* gracias

*ambos prueban la fruta maravillándose ante el sabor dulce ácido y amargo sobre todo a zim que le causaba un sentimiento cálido dentro de el*

Tak: ¿entonces? ¿Somos amigos? *se rasca su mejilla pues ella al fin sentía aprecio por los idiotas*

Dib: solo por ti lo seremos pues nos caes realmente bien

zim: si pero no te sientas tan cómoda *se cruza de brazos refunfuñando un poco*

tak: vale, pero a veces deben confiar en lo desconocido para ustedes...

zim-dib:aaaa? pero de que hablas? que escondes? *se miran entre si seriamente*

zim: no volvamos a hacer eso jamás de acuerdo

dib: concuerdo esta única vez contigo

tak: pues lo digo porque a veces lo desconocido se vuele conocido *su camuflaje se quita solo por unos 3 segundos dejándola ver como la irken que conocen*adiós perdedores *se levanta de la mesa marchándose a su casa*

zim-dib: que que que que! *se asustan demasiado*

zim:¡me quitara mi planeta!

dib: ¿¡destruirá mi planeta y ahora que!? mor mercurio no sé qué hacer!

Zim: ¡espera sucio humano! Deja de hacer eso distraes a zim de su susto

Dib: pero es que aaaaggg creí que jamás regresaría

Zim: no creo que ella haya regresado para destruir a la tierra o quitarme mi misión…solo piensa su actitud…fue realmente diferente

Dib: ¿y que tal si es solo una máscara para destruir a la tierra?

Zim: como amigos hoy tu me ayudaras a meterme a su base

Dib: ¡pero si éramos amigos por ella!

Zim:lo se lose dib-gusano no le digas a zim lo que es obvio pero podríamos unir fuerzas para descubrir lo que trama

Dib: *suspira tratando de tranquilizarse*de acuerdo zim seguiremos siendo amigos hasta descubrir lo que trama

Tak:ya llegue! *entra a la casa con su mirada aburrida*

Mimi: ¿bienvenida a casa ama logro destruir a zim?

Tak: en realidad me hice su amiga

Mimi: ¿¡pero que!? ¿Pero y los planes y las armas? ¡Todo su esfuerzo fue en vano!

Tak:la verdad es que me da igual para que vengarme es el mismo juego de siempre yo me trato de vengar y la magia arcoíris idiota de zim termina ganando, prefiero hacerme amiga del idiota verde y del cabezón juntos podríamos derrocar a los más altos….

Mimi: wow vaya que cambio demasiado

Tak:lo se pero en fin prefiero estar así además…..siento cosas raras en mi squeddly-spooch al ver a zim

Mimi: ¿esta…enamorada?

Tak: *se paraliza en ese instante al oír a su robot*qué?

Mimi: tengo miedo de responder eso si le soy sincera

Tak: pues si creo que si *se enfada de forma abrupta* y eso que tiene? algún problema!?

Mimi:*suelta varias risas* claro que no eso es muy normal!

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¡Disculpar por no subir el nuevo capítulo es que la escuela chupa mi alma como gordo a malteada pero ya estoy de vuelta! ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
